Woke Up With a Monster
is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty second episode of the series. Summary CONTROLLING YOUR MAGIC — More powerful than ever, Kai holds Elena captive while he learns to control his newly acquired magic. At the Salvatore mansion, Liv and Alaric try to prepare Jo for the impending merge ceremony with Kai, but they quickly realize Jo is weaker than they thought. After bringing Sheriff Forbes home from the hospital, Caroline travels with Stefan to North Carolina in search of a cure for her mother's cancer. Meanwhile, Stefan, who has his own intentions for traveling to North Carolina, is caught off guard when Enzo shows up demanding to know what Stefan is hiding. Lastly, when Damon discovers Elena has been kidnapped by Kai, he is forced to rethink his strategy after an unexpected visitor throws a wrench into his plan. Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler also appear. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Guest Cast *Tristin Mays as Sarah Salvatore *TBA as Annie Nelson *TBA as Young Caroline Trivia * This episode is stated to air when The Vampire Diaries returns from a brief holiday hiatus in January 2015. * This is the first episode of The Vampire Diaries to air in 2015. * The episode title may refer to the fact that Elena will wake up as Kai's prisoner as he captured her at the end of Christmas Through Your Eyes. * In the promo for this episode, we see Elena both tied to a chair where she sees one of Kai's victims on the table in front of her and is also seen strung up in Mystic Falls High School. Damon goes to rescue Elena from Kai. We also see the real Sarah Salvatore, who is the great grand niece of Stefan and Damon, with Enzo telling Stefan he doesn't like secrets between brothers, indicating he might expose this secret to Damon. * Kai may have taken Elena as a prisoner to get revenge on Damon. It's entirely possible he wants to kill Elena in front of him, but given that Kai is testing his new powers, he may be using her for magic practise, learning to control his newly extreme powers. *Executive producer Caroline Dries says the title for the Jan. 22 episode, "Woke Up With a Monster", is directly related to Elena and Kai’s new situation. He’s not going to lift his cloaking spell until he gets exactly what he wants - and he wants to merge. *Alloy Entertainment; We enjoy learning more about the vampire mythology, and in terms of the blood do’s and don’ts, you started to reveal early on this year that it’s not the ultimate cure. When we found out that Enzo died of consumption we suspected something was up, and Liz Forbes’s unfortunate situation confirms it. Will the inner-workings of vampire blood be a major theme moving forward? Caroline Dries: Yes, for sure. It will be explored more in upcoming episodes. We know that the obvious thing to do would be to cure Liz with vampire blood, so that’s what we’re going to do in TVD (6×11). We’re going to make that an option. Our characters are going to discuss the pros and cons of healing Liz the supernatural way, and they’re going to have different opinions on this matter. *Alloy Entertainment; In the preview trailer for "Woke Up with a Monster", Stefan reveals to Enzo that Sarah Salvatore is alive. It won’t be too long now before Damon finds out his brother has been hiding this huge secret from him. How will he react? Also, why the heck is Enzo so obsessed with Stefan? Caroline Dries; We’re definitely going to get to that - why Enzo is keen on ruining Stefan’s life - in the next episode. As for Damon’s reaction to the Sarah news, I can’t tease too much, but I can say that it will be a bit of a surprise for everyone. *Alloy Entertainment: Speaking of Jo, what we loved about the mid-season finale was how supportive Liv was of her sister. At the start of the episode, she was like, "Why should I care about you" and by the end she was all, "You’ve got this, girl! You can defeat him!". Will we see the two of them grow closer? Moreover, will Liv mentor her at all - sort of how Hermione helped Harry practice his magic throughout the Triwizard Tournament? Caroline Dries; (Laughs). Yea! That’s pretty much how it’s going to be and we even make a Harry Potter reference in (episode 6×11). Liv was using her for her own needs because she doesn’t want to die in a twin merge nor does she want Luke to. But she also has a heart inside of her; she’s not just a conniving bitch. She actually has sisterly feelings for Jo which are starting to reemerge. In fact, in the next episode, as she reunites Jo with her magic and reminds her how to perform spells, Liv starts to realize, "Oh shoot! This is a lot of work. Jo has a lot to learn. What have I done?". Continuity *Bonnie will not appear in this episode. This is the first time for this season other then The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, where she is only present through her voicemail and a picture. **Bonnie will return to her friends when the Merge will occur between Jo & Kai. * Continues the trend of episode titles being derived from the names of songs from 1994, and yet still pertaining to the events of the episode. * This episode marks the first appearances of Annie Nelson and Sarah Salvatore. * This episode marks Michael Malarkey's 20th appearance as Enzo. Behind the Scenes * This is the second episode of the series to be directed by Paul Wesley after previously having directed Resident Evil in season five. * For the first time there was no re-airing of previously aired episodes during the Winter break by The CW before the broadcast of a new episode of TVD in the series history. Cultural References *" " is a song by on their 1994 album of the same name. Quotes :Stefan: "What are you doing here?" :Enzo: "Call me old-fashioned, but I disapprove of secrets between brothers." :Elena: "What am I doing here, Kai?" :Damon: "I should've gouged his little eyes out when I had the chance!" :Damon: "Where's Elena?" :Stefan: "She's Zach Salvatore's daughter, which makes her my niece. That's my big secret." :Enzo: "Why are you so intent on keeping it?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Woke Up With a Monster Pictures TVD Jan. 22.png References See also Category:Season 6 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide